Phacean
Phacean is a ghostly kaiju formed from the skeleton of a whale. Appearance Phacean is a gigantic baleen whale skeleton surrounded in a ghostly aura, which is pale blue normally, but turns bright purple when it attacks. Its eyes glow in the same colors. History When two powerful kaiju fought at sea, aftershocks of the battle caused a massive whale beaching on a Japanese coastline. Some of the whales cried for help, from anything, attracting the residents of a local village. But they did not help; they took advantage of the helpless whales, reaping their bodies for massive quantities of valuable meat and oil. The village couldn't be happier, and the monsters at sea could care less, but the spirits of the deceased whales were restless. Not only did these humans care so little for their kind, but there was also the matter of the kaiju, which they could never stand up to! Something had to be done. Leaving the beach and entering the waves, the angered spirits connected to the long-dead remains of the biggest whale to ever swim the seas, their minus energy enlarging his skeleton to the size of a kaiju and granting it undead life. The new kaiju, Phacean, then swam off into the depths, ready to take on the monsters of the sea. Ultrawoman Amaterasu Apparently Phacean and his summons will appear in this series, so... good luck Em. Powers and Abilities * Underwater Adaptation: Being a whale, Phacean can easily survive underwater and swim at high speeds. * Sharp Jaws: Due to being a whale skeleton, Phacean's jawbones are exposed. They can be opened and shut from each other, and are sharp enough to impale an Ultra. * Kujiray: Phacean opens its jaws wide, and spectral energy gathers from its three jawbones, two lower and one upper. A sphere of purple spiritual energy is formed, then fires a destructive ray of purple light. * Baleen Blast: The countless strands of preserved baleen hanging from Phacean's upper jaw can be detached, surrounded in a ghostly aura, and fired at foes like arrows. * Fire Flash: Flashes of light from Phacean's eyes, they can set anything flammable in the area on ghostly fire, causing mass destruction. * Curse Spout: When on the surface or the ocean, Phacean can expel a spout of dark, ghostly cloud from where its blowhole would be as a living whale. This cloud's contents will contaminate the area with the "whale's curse", causing vegetation to wither, crops to fail, and people and animals to get sick. * Phasing: Because of its ghostly nature, physical weapons aimed at Phacean, such as spears and blades, will merely phase through its body. * Reformation: Powered by the whales' grudge on the humans and kaiju, Phacean's bones can attach or snap back together if they are separated or broken. * Ghostly Call: With a mournful wail, Phacean can call upon a school of Bakisces, ghostly fish, and/or a flock of Bakevians, ghostly birds, to aid it. Weakness * Phacean will lose its will to fight and be weakened if its tormentors are willing to apologize and learn from their mistakes, such as the fishing village respecting the whales. If the whales' spirits are satisfied, they will leave Phacean's body, and it will shrink down and return to being a normal whale skeleton. ** Phacean can also be defeated by purifying its souls. * Phacean has to focus to maintain the existence of the Bakisces and Bakevians, and if it is distracted, they will disappear. Trivia * Phacean is based on the Bake-kujira Yokai. ** Almost all of his abilities are based on its own to an extent. * His name is a portmanteau of "Phantom" and "Cetacean". * I decided to use him in Daisho because Japan. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Water Kaiju Category:Ghosts Category:Minus Energy Kaiju Category:Daikaiju Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Kit's Continuity Category:Undead Kaiju Category:Yokai